Hold Me, Baby
by Baka Rayne
Summary: Here's a story about Eren and Levi's love with some blonde shota (Armin) added in just for shits and giggles ... I didn't know what to make the Genres so I guess Romance and Friendship since there isn't a 'sexy time' ... damn.
1. Hold Me, Baby

PART 1

Levi sat at his desk, staring at the piles of paper work he still had yet to finish. He sighed and ruffled his hair in annoyance and grumbled quietly to himself, not wanting to finish these. He had already finished off loads of work and wanted to take a rest, seriously, work sucked ass. He leaned back in his chair and crossed one leg over the other, tempted to just take a nap and wait for someone to notice or finish the work tomorrow, yet again there would be more the next day. Oh well, whatever. He closed his eyes, crossing his arms across his chest with a sigh, drifting off when suddenly the door opened and a familiar voice was herd. Levi opened his squinted eyes and looked towards the intruder, Eren, with a slight glare. "What is it?" The man asked, wanting to fall to sleep as soon as possible.

Eren yelped a little when he felt an evil glare plastered to him and looked towards the corporal, shaking his head quickly. "I-it's nothing, well, it is something, but you seem busy, so ..." He stuttered, it was obvious he was afraid of being yelled at like he always was. Levi raised an eyebrow at the boys behavior and stared, tilting his head to the side a bit and shaking his head a little, ordering the boy to come in. Eren did as he was told and walked into the office room, his voice quivering as he asked what was wrong.

"Just get your ass over here." Levi grumbled out and Eren obeyed, walking towards the desk, leaning a hand on it gently when he was suddenly pulled down by his shirt to face Levi. Their faces were close, almost touching, and the boy almost panicked. Levi rolled his eyes, still annoyed by Eren's actions, and forced his lips against the others roughly. Eren's eyes widened in shock when he was kissed by the corporal, it definitely wasn't expected, not for him anyways though he managed to kiss back, opening his mouth a little when Levi forced his tongue inside the other males mouth. Levi allowed a small moan to escape his lips as he wrapped his arms around Eren's neck loosely, being sure to keep the other pulled down to a precise height, as he intertwined their tongues.

After exploring Eren's mouth, Levi broke the kiss, a string of saliva connected to their tongues as he got up from his seat and walked towards the other, grabbing him by the hips and unbuttoning his pants. Eren again panicked, not knowing what to do when the older man began unzipping his pants and his erection was pulled out. Levi slid to his knees, a faint blush on his cheeks as he looked up towards the other. "Got an erection just from a kiss?" He asked, exhaling. "Pathetic." He added quietly, using his hand to stroke the pulsing dick and make it stand more. Eren whimpered, his breath becoming a bit heavier as he watched, Levi was seriously hot right now and that definitely wasn't helping his hardened member at all.

"Have you properly washed?" Levi asked, looking up at Eren when he noticed the strong smell. Eren quickly nodded his head, his body twitching and trembling slightly with pleasure as his dick was pumped by the corporals warm hand. Levi nodded at the others answer and opened his mouth, allowing his wet tongue to slide up Eren's dick and swirl around the head, making the boy moan a little. After getting used to the taste and shape, Levi kissed at the tip before taking it in his mouth, surprising Eren a bit, though the boy was sure not to fight back as he watched Levi take most of it in his mouth. He rubbed it against the inside of his cheek, using his tongue to suck most of it into his mouth, humming a bit to vibrate his tongue against the hardened member. A bit of drool dribbled down Levi's mouth as he began to bob his head, thrusting it into his throat a bit, holding back the urge to gag. He gripped onto Eren's legs for support as his hair was grabbed by the boy and Eren began letting out sweet moans.

"R-Rivaille, f-feels so good ...!" Eren gasped out, feeling his release near as he began letting go of the mans head, not wanting to let it out in his mouth, knowing it was dirty and gross. "Wah-! W-wait, pull out ..!" He whined, his breath heavier as Levi managed to force it all down his throat and bite at it lightly, his eyes widening when the thick, hot liquid pooled out down his throat. He quickly pulled away, coughing, though was able to swallow almost all of it, some drooling out from his mouth as he gasped for air. After catching his breath Levi opened his mouth to speak before his lips were attacked by Eren's and he was pressed against his desk, their tongues pressing together again like before though rougher this time. Eren began tugging the corporal's pants off, rubbing a finger over the smaller males ass before pushing it in, causing Levi to let out a small whimper in between the kiss. He gripped onto Eren's shirt weakly as the other males fingers pushed in and scissored him, making Levi slouch a bit.

"C ... can I put it in yet ...?" Eren asked shyly, wiggling his fingers inside after he broke the kiss. Levi nodded his head a bit, his gaze slightly blurred as he panted softly, opening his mouth to beg before the door was opened. Both Levi and Eren's eyes opened when the short blonde male, Armin, walked in, covering his mouth with his hands as his cheeks burned an incredibly bright pink.


	2. Hold Me, Baby (END)

PART 2

Both Eren and Levi's eyes widened when Armin walked in, his face an almost inhumanly hot pink color as he quickly covered his mouth with his trembling hands. "Wh ... wha ... ?" He stuttered out, eyes wide as he stared at the two, not quite knowing what his reaction should be. Levi raised an eyebrow, squinting his eyes towards the intruder before sighing and shaking his head in slight disgust. Eren's face went pale as he stared back at his best friend, not knowing what to say except "It's not what you think!". Levi grumbled and rubbed his forehead, "It -is- what you think."

"B-but, but ..." Armin whined, slowly removing his hands from his mouth and pointing towards the two. "E-Eren, you have your fingers in corporals butt ...!" He whined out innocently, his eyes tearing up in embarrassment. "A-and you have white stuff in your mouth!" He pointed towards Levi. Eren quickly pulled his fingers out, making Levi moan a little, causing Armin to quickly cover up his crotch with his arms. Eren tried to explain what was going on, flailing his arms side-to-side, freaking out. Seriously, what was he going to tell his best friend in the middle of sex with the corporal?! While trying to explain, Levi pushed his hand in front of Eren's mouth to shut him up and looked towards Armin, a devious grin growing across his lips as he tilted his head to the side a bit. "Join us, would ya'?"

Armin's face somehow managed to grow even more red when he was told to join and quickly shook his head, only to get a glare from Levi and quickly moved towards the two. "B-but, uhm, a-aren't I too young?" He asked, twiddling his fingers together nervously. Levi rolled his eyes at the boys foolishness. "Both you and Eren are the same age and I'm allowing him to do this aren't I?" He sighed, annoyed by the two others actions before he got on his hands and knee's, looking back at Eren and using his hand to spread his ass a bit. "So, hurry it up already and put it in already ..."

Eren quit his babbling and grabbed onto Levi's hips, rubbing his erect dick against the older mans ass before pushing the head inside slowly, being sure not to hurt the corporal. Levi gasped as he was being entered, reaching up and pulling Armin's pants down, his eyes again widening slightly at how big the shota was. How could such a small and innocent human being be this big?! Whatever. Armin whimpered shyly, not sure if he should allow Levi to do this to him or not, it was his first time and he was scared if it would hurt or not though before he could protest the corporal licked up his member and nibbled sweetly at the foreskin.

Eren slammed inside, managing to push all the way in at the first thrust, causing Levi to let out a yelp-like moan, clinging to Armin's legs tightly so that he wouldn't fall. Armin reached down and gripped onto Levi's hair when the other took the head in his mouth, grazing his teeth against it lightly, making the blonde shiver a little in both pain and excitement. Eren began thrusting after a few moments of allowing Levi to get used to the feeling, pretty surprised by how loose the other was, looking down at him and running a finger down the mans back, causing Levi to shiver a little.

"Has Erwin fucked you before?" Eren asked, causing Levi's cheeks to turn a brighter pink color though he continued to suck at Armin's erection, trying to ignore Eren's words which made the other snicker quietly. Armin's heart almost exploded at the thought of Erwin doing something like this to the corporal and he ended up bucking his hips a bit automatically, thrusting into Levi's mouth a bit, making the other gag slightly. He glanced up towards the blonde, his lashes fluttering over his lust-filled eyes as drool dribbled down his mouth and Armin's dick. Eren grabbed onto his hips and slammed inside hard, finding the mans prostate right away, being sure to continue hitting that one spot, knowing it was sensitive.

Levi's brain was practically turned to mush by now as Eren pounded into his sweet spot and Armin thrusted into his throat, letting out muffled sounds as his body trembled in huge amounts of pleasure. Eren slapped his ass, making Levi whimper, a grin plastered to the boys once innocent face. "Tighten up, would ya'?" he insisted as he spanked him again, causing his ass to obey and become a bit more tight. Eren, now pleased, continued to roll his hips into Levi's ass as Armin began to moan and tremble a little.

"E-Ereen ..!" Armin whined out, "S-something's coming out ...!"  
Eren blinked and looked up towards his friend, letting out a laugh and smiling. "Yeah, that's gonna happen." He answered and nodded. Armin, not knowing what else to really do, quickly pulled out from Levi's mouth and came on his face, panting heavily, his fingers tangled in the mans hair. Levi licked up what was close to his mouth and went to lick up the mess on Armin, only causing the blonde to get hard again and force it past the mans lips and into his mouth for a second go. This went on for a couple of minutes, at least ten, before Levi herd Eren begin to grunt and moan out that he was about to cum.

"I-I'm gonna let it out inside ...!" Eren groaned out as he rammed into the corporal's ass one last time before filling him to the brim with his seed, Levi releasing his as well onto the wooden ground. Armin again began to moan as gripped onto Levi's head, thrusting in roughly before releasing it all down the mans mouth, causing Levi's eyes to widen and a bit to come out his nose. When the blonde finally let go Levi quickly pulled away, covering his mouth to attempt and swallow it all which failed and most ended up drooling out from his mouth and onto the floor as Eren began pulling out and cum oozed down his thighs. He coughed, gasping for air as he collapsed in Eren's arms, who held him close and allowed Armin to hold him as well.

"God, your way too good, Rivaille." Eren said softly to Levi and Armin shyly nodded, nuzzling against the older man's neck lovingly like a puppy. After catching his breath Levi glanced up at the two, his mouth and ass a mess, he would be sure to clean up later. Eren chuckled and snuggled up to him, Armin quietly apologizing for being so hard. Levi shook his head at the blonde's apology, ruffling his hair weakly, before feeling his cheeks flush at Eren's words.  
"I love you."

THE END.


End file.
